Semiconductor devices are used in a broad range of electronic devices deployed in a variety of environments. In order to meet the constantly increasing performance demands of modern electronic devices, these semiconductor devices are often pushed to the limits of their physical performance, resulting in semiconductor devices with precise geometries, new and complex materials systems, and operational parameters that may be highly sensitive to environmental interference. Accordingly, it is paramount to provide one or more protective layers over or around the semiconductor device in order to isolate the semiconductor device from the external environment and/or provide passivation for one or more semiconductor layers of the device that may otherwise attract and bond to environmental contaminants. Although there are many different ways to provide passivation and/or environmental encapsulation layers for a semiconductor device, plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) has emerged as a preferred method for providing these layers due to the convenience and cost associated therewith. However, PECVD protective layers often include pinholes, cracks, or other structural damage that limit the ability of the layers to protect an underlying device.
Accordingly, there is a need for PECVD protective layers with improved passivation and/or environmental encapsulation capabilities and methods of manufacturing the same.